


"Harry itu..."

by primequeenw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Dominant Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Modern Life!AU, OOC, Romance, Submissive Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, boyslove, bxb - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primequeenw/pseuds/primequeenw
Summary: Menurut seorang Draco ーMenyebalkanー Malfoy, Harry itu..
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Aneh

Draco mengernyitkan dahi. Mata tajam pewaris Malfoy itu memandang ke arah sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam bak sarang burung yang tengah asik memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut dengan tatapan tak biasa.

"Ngapain kamu?"

Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, si surai hitam menoleh. Mata bulat berwarna hijau cantik itu berkedip beberapa kali, "Makan nih. Gak liat?"

Bibir tipis itu mengerucut. ' _Draco_ _ngancurin_ _mood_ _makanku_ _aja!_ ' batin si surai hitam dongkol.

Draco menahan tawanya. Ekspresi di wajah tunagannya itu sungguh lucu. Draco mencoba menahan diri untuk mengunyeli pipi gemuk sisa lemak bayi tersebut.

"Liat kok." Draco menghampiri sosok tersebut, jemarinya mengusak gemas surai si hitam, "Rry, sereal dimakannya sama susu."

Pipi gemuk yang masih terisi penuh sereal itu, Draco kecup, "Bukan dicemil begini sayang.." dan dengan iseng, pemuda Malfoy itu mengenyot pipi tersebut.

Rry atau yang bernama asli Harry teriak kenceng sebagai respon. "Suka-suka aku!" Tangannya dengan cepat menampar pipi kiri tunangan tampannya yang malah tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Aku lebih suka makannya begini!" Dan Harry kembali memasukan serealnya ke dalam mulut. Kembali khidmat menikmati cemilannya.

Harry Potter atau yang bernama lengkap Harry James Potter ini punya kebiasaan makan sereal tanpa susu. Dan menjadikan makanan itu sebagai cemilannya.

Draco yang biasanya makan sereal pasti pakai susu jelas memandang kebiasaan sang tunangan sebagai suatu hal yang aneh.

Walau terlihat aneh, buat Draco selagi Harry senang, Draco tidak masalah akan kebiasaan aneh tunangan manisnya itu.

※※※

"Sayang.." Draco mendusalkan ujung hidungnya ke pipi gembil tunangannya. Mencoba meminta atensi.

Yang didusal cuman balas berdehem, "Hmm.." jemarinya makin asyik menari di layar ponsel. Harry lagi asyik main game ternyata.

Sehabis memakan sereal, Harry menarik tubuh tunangannya itu untuk duduk manis di sofa ruang TV. Setelahnya putra tunggal James Potter dan Lily Potter itu dengan nyaman mendudukan bokongnya diantara kedua kaki si pirang Malfoy.

Draco menghembuskan nafas kesal. Tunangannya itu malah makin larut sama game di ponsel miliknya ーiya, Harry main game pake ponselnya Dracoー

Tak kehilangan akal, Draco mencoba memeluk erat tubuh mungil kesayangannya itu. Menempelkan punggung sempit itu ke dadanya yang bidang. Kemudian menatap paras cintanya itu dari samping kanan.

Draco termenung. Wajah tunangannya itu benar-benar indah dan sangat mengagumkan. Dari alis tebal dan mata indah dengan warna favoritnya ーhijau, kemudian hidung mungil namun mancungnya, pipi gembil sisa lemak bayi yang minta dicubit. Oh jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang minta dikecup dan dilumat itu.

Pandangannya yang semula tertahan di bibir tipis kesayangannya yang kini mengeluarkan gerutuan beralih ke arah bingkai bulat yang menggantung di hidung Harry.

Harry mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan penglihatan, sehingga harus memakai kacamata. Namun dari sekian banyak model kacamata, anak itu malah memilih kacamata bulat yang menurut Draco terlihat sangat kuno.

"Gak mau ganti kacamata?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Penasaran saja dia kenapa tunangannya itu lebih suka dengan kacamata kuno itu.

' _Lagian, kan banyak tuh model kacamata yang bagus._ ' pikir Draco.

**Plak**

Dengan santai tangan kiri Harry menampar pipi kanan Draco. Btw, ini kedua kalinya Draco ditampar hari ini.

Kepala dengan surai hitam bak sarang burung itu menoleh ke arah Draco yang meringis sakit, si Malfoy muda lagi ngusap-ngusap pipi kanannya, bekas tamparan barusan.

Harry mendelikkan kedua matanya melihat Draco yang hendak protes, "Iya iya, kacamatanya bagus pake banget kok." puji Draco setengah hati.

_Sakit_ _woy_ _. Mana ditamparnya kenceng banget lagi._

Harry mutar badannya biar ngehadap ke arah Draco. Ponsel tunangan gantengnya itu juga dia abaiin sebentar.

"Aku suka kacamata ini." Tangan halus itu nepis tangan Draco, gantiin tangan besar itu buat ngusap-ngusap bekas tamparan darinya. "Grandpa yang beliin. Aku sendiri suka sama modelnya tau."

"Tapi jujur ya luv, modelnya itu kuno banget." sahut Draco santai. "Gak modis."

Harry meremin matanya dan nahan-nahan diri buat gak ngegaplok pipi yang lagi dia elus-elus.

"Mau gak modis pun, selagi yang make aku tetepan bagus tuh!" serunya sombong. Si manis Harry menyunggingkan seringai, "Yah anggap aja kacamata bulat ini pesonaku yang tersembunyi."

Draco nganggukin kepalanya setuju. Yah soalnya awal hubungan mereka terjadi juga gara-gara dia terpesona sama sesuatu dibalik kacamata bulat itu. Jadi benar kalau kacamata itu salah satu pesona dari tunangannya.

"Lagian, gara-gara kacamata ini aku jadi gampang dikenali. Dan banyak yang naksir aku tuh." celetuk Harry.

Harry dengan semua pemikiran anehnya. Draco mau gak mau harus mengakui kalau dia masih sedikit kaget dengan semua keanehan yang Harry miliki. Tapi yang namanya cinta, mau aneh pun Draco tetep cinta seutuh hidup sama Harry.

Betewe buat yang celetukan Harry yang terakhir, Draco langsung ngebungkam bibir tipis nan empuk tunangannya itu. 'Memakan' bibir itu nafsu dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang menari dengan lihainya di tubuh Harry.

Begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang meliuk diatas kulit leher kesayangannya itu.

※※※


	2. Bodoh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kita flashback bentar ya ;) ーQueen

※※※

Hogwarts University adalah salah satu kampus bergengsi di dataran Britania Raya. Kampus yang banyak menghasilkan lulusan terbaik yang mampu bersaing di berbagai bidang pekerjaan. Sebut saja Severus Snape, dia adalah lulusan terbaik Hogwarts yang kini sudah menjadi Profesor di bidang Farmasi. Bersama dengan tim-nya, pria dengan ekspresi dingin itu banyak menciptakan berbagai obat maupun vaksin yanh berguna untuk khalayak umum.

Lalu ada James Potter dan Lily Potter née Evans, keduanya juga salah dua (?) lulusan terbaik Hogwarts. Keduanya adalah Arkeolog ternama yang Inggris punya. Dan masih banyak lagi lulusan institut tersebut yang tak kalah hebatnya.

Hanya anak-anak dengan otak cermelang lah yang mampu bersaing disana, walau sebagian diantara otak-otak tersebut ada juga otak-otak miring karena terlalu cermelang yang juga mampu bersaing.

 _Well_ , otak-otak miring diantaranya adalah otak dari seorang bocah laki-laki keturunan Potter. Ya, anak dari James dan Lily, Harry Potter. Anak itu bercita-cita menjadi seperti orangtuanya, menjadi seorang Arkeolog.

Hanya karena dia suka membersihkan sesuatu dengan menggunakan kuas.

"Pasti seru membersihkan fosil-fosil berupa tulang dengan kuas khusus!" seru bocah itu kala ditanya kenapa dia mau jadi Arkeolog.

_Oke, di_ _chaptere_ _ini kita tidak akan membahas kuas per-_ _kuas'an_ _. Jadi kita langsung ke intinya aja._

Jika ada Harry yang masuk ke kampus bergengsi tersebut, bisa dipastikan ada keturunan Malfoy juga ada disana. Ya, si Draco Lucius Malfoy. Anak itu mengikuti jejak Ayahnya, mengambil jurusan _Management and_ _Business_ juga Hubungan Internasional. _Double_ _degree._

_Dari sini kita bisa tau, betapa jeniusnya putra tunggal Lucius Malfoy dan_ _Narcissa_ _Malfoy_ _née_ _Black itu._

Saking jeniusnya dalam bidang pendidikan formal, Draco juga jenius soal asmara. Anak berambut pirang itu menyadari dengan cepat kalau hatinya memilih si rambut sarang burung alias Harry untuk dia cintai. Dan ia mau putra tunggal keluarga Potter itu jadi miliknya. Jadi pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya.

Draco menyadari ketika dia masuk jenjang menengah pertama ーketurunan Malfoy dan Potter itu, dari mereka bayi sampai mereka sebesar sekarang, selalu berada di jenjang pendidikan yang sama ngomong-ngomong.

Dimana Draco tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda tampan yang pintar dan secara fisik sangatlah menggoda untuk gadis-gadis menuju puber dan para submissive yang suka diam-diam memandangi dirinya waktu kelas olahraga berlangsung. Harry sendiri tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang cukup tampanーtapi lebih menjurus ke manisー yang sialnya justru menggoda untuk laki-laki menuju puber.

_Betapa adilnya hidup ini._

Draco selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk mengirimkan 'sinyal'nya pada bocah Potter itu.

"Minum susu yang banyak pocket size."

"Tanganmu tidak sampai ya, Liliput?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggolmu. Mini Potty~"

_Well, cara macam apa ini?_

Dan hasilnya, sepanjang kehidupan sekolah menengah pertama mereka diisi dengan ejekan dan adu mulut tiada usai. Sialnya, itu berlanjut sampai mereka masuk ke bangku perkuliahan.

Seperti sekarang...

"Jangan peluk aku Ferret! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" teriak Harry kala Draco memeluknya dengan kekuatan yang menurut remaja Potter itu, tidak manusiawi. Wajah manisnya berbenturan dengan dada bidang si remaja Malfoy.

Tangan itu mengepal dan melayangkan gebukan maut pada punggung Draco.

"Menyingkir kau pirang jelek!!"

Draco tertawa menyebalkan, pemuda itu merenggangkan pelukannya. Menundukkan kepala dan melihat betapa lucunya wajah teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Wajah kecil dengan pipi yang memerah, mata nyalang dan bibir yang maju beberapa senti.

' _Menggemaskan_ ' batin Draco.

"Gak mau~" ucap Draco dengan nada main-main. Membuat Harry menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Anak itu tak ragu untuk mencubiti tubuh tinggi yang masih setia memeluknya erat, "Lepaskaaaaaaaaan!!"

"Aww!" Draco meringis, cubitan Harry sangatlah sakit dan pedih, "Sakit sayangku!" jerit Draco kesal. Harry pun mendelikkan emeraldnya, menatap tajam Malfoy muda yang masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku bukan sayangmu!"

Potter muda itu mencoba melepaskan diri dengan meronta-ronta heboh. Jangan lupakan 'siraman rohani' yang meluncur deras dari bibir mungil tersebut.

Aksi dua mahasiswa baru itu menjadi tontonan bagi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar koridor. Pekikan gemas dan cekikan dari pada gadis yang mendominasi.

Dan semua itu berubah menjadi lengkingan maut kala Draco dengan santainya mengecup bibir Harry yang masih asyik mengoceh. Bahkan dengan berani, mengulum sebentar bibir tipis yang kiss-able itu.

"Kau itu sayangku, cintaku. Dan selamanya akan begitu, little dumby." ujar Draco, senyum ーseringaiー terulas di bibir si Malfoy muda. Mengabaikan dahi si Potter muda yang mengerut, tanda jika anak itu tengah berpikir keras.

"Klub drama mau menggelar pertunjukkan ya?" tanya bocah berkacamata itu dengan polosnya. Diabaikannya fakta bahwa teman sejak kecilnya itu baru saja mencium ーbahkan bertindak lebihー pada bibirnya.

"Well, akting yang bagus Ferret." pujian tulus Harry berikan.

Dan Draco nyaris mengumpati bocah Potter itu dengan kata-kata mutiaranya.

Oke, Draco jadi menyesal masuk klub drama kalau begini jadinya.

_Bersikap romantis malah dikira sedang akting!_

"Dasar HarryーBodohーPotter!"

_Jadi.. siapa yang bodoh disini?_

※※※


	3. Ceroboh

"Hoaaaam~"

Draco menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kepala dengan surai halus yang menggelitiki lehernya, si pemilik kepala menguap lebar sembari menduselkan wajah mengantuknya ke lapisan kaos santai yang Draco kenakan di hari Minggu yang mendung.

"Ke kamarku sana." suruhnya ketus, mencoba menjauhkan kepala tersebut. Lehernya jadi sedikit gatal, efek yang tersisa karena rambut tunangannya itu menggesek kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

"Gak." bibir tipis itu maju beberapa senti diikuti gelengan kepala dari Harry.

Kacamata bulat itu ia singkirkan sejenak dari wajahnya. Kemudian anak itu mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang menyerang dengan mengucek kedua matanya. Membuat Draco berdecak pelan melihatnya.

"Jangan dikucek. Matamu bisa memerah nanti!" Draco mencoba memperingati kesayangannya itu.

Harry menghiraukan ucapan tunangannya itu, "Hngg.. berisik!" dan kembali mengucek kedua matanya.

Draco yang jengkel akan kelakuan Harry, nyaris mengumpati Harry, "Nanti matamu bisaー"

_Namun terlambat.._

"Aww!!"

"ーkecolok. Dasar ceroboh!"

Draco menyingkirkan jemari Harry dari mata pemuda itu. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan dikucek!" dengusnya kesal.

Harry memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau kan tahu kebiasaanku!" Mencoba memasang wajah segarang mungkin, dengan mata kanan yang sedikit memerah dan berair.

Draco menghela nafas pelan, gemas ingin menjitak kepala kesayangannya itu, "Makanya hentikan kebiasaan itu!"

Draco sudah berulangkali menyuruh Harry untuk tidak mengucek matanya, apalagi disaat tangan tunangannya itu kotor. Dan sialnya, Harry selalu lupa. Mana anak itu terkadang tanpa sadar mengucek matanya disaat tangannya kotor.

Ingin rasanya marah dan membuka 'kuliah rohani' pada si kepala sarang burung, tapi melihat sepasang emerald itu tengah berkaca-kaca, membuat ombak amarah yang siap menerjang Harry mendadak surut.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Draco, dengan nada yang lembut tentunya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, anak itu tiba-tiba memasang 'wajah jelek'. Layaknya seorang bocah yang dilarang membeli mainan kesukaannya.

"Pangkuuuu~" Keturunan Potter itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah si pemuda Malfoy. Draco sekali lagi menghela nafasnya. Dengan mudah, Malfoy muda itu mengangkat tubuh tunangan manis nan cerobohnya untuk duduk manis di atas pahanya.

"Makanya.." lengan kiri melingkar apik di pinggang ramping si bocah Potter, "Kalau dikasih tahu tuh, dengerin." Cubitan main-main di pipi gembil itu, Draco berikan.

Yang punya pipi membalas dengan cibiran. "Ck, iya iyaaaa.."

Beginilah Harry kalau di'siram rohani' oleh Draco.

_Sabar Draco tuh._

※※※

"Drake!"

Draco mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat sosok Blaise Zabini menghampirinya dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Siang itu, selepas kelas Prof.Flitwick, Draco bersantai di sekitar Fakultasnya. Pemuda itu duduk santai di kursi gazebo yang ada di sebelah Fakultasnya, membaca buku.

Blaise Zabini menstabilkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, "Kau harus ke klinik kampus sekarang juga!"

Draco makin mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah berkata 'Kau-ini-kenapa?'

"Potty kesayanganmu menghantamkan mukanya ke lantai batu koridor dekat perpustakaan." Keturunan Zabini tersebut mengguncang bahu Draco cukup kuat. Menyampaikan berita gawat darurat yang cukup membuat Draco terdiam dan segera berlari ke arah klinik kampus yang cukup jauh letaknya dari fakultasnya berada.

Pemuda Malfoy itu tak peduli jika sepanjang jalan ia menabraki orang-orang. Bahkan ia tak repot-repot untuk sekedar mengucapkan maaf. Otaknya terus memikirkan tunangannya yang mungkin tengah kesakitan di salah satu ranjang klinik kampus.

Kakinya yang panjang terus berlari. Sesampainya di klinik kampus, Malfoy muda itu merangsek masuk. Mata keabuannya memindai ruangan istirahat dimana ada beberapa ranjang yang memang disediakan di ruangan tersebut, mencari sosok yang ia kenali.

Begitu menemukan sosok tersebut, tengah duduk bersandar dengan nyamannya di _headboard_ kasur, Draco segera menghampirinya,

"Harry!"

Sekaligus menyiapkan omelan untuk sosok tersebut.

"Hai Dray~!" Sedangkan sosok yang dikhawatirkan, membalas teriakan Draco dengan lambaian tangan ceria. Tak mengindahkan kalau dari hidung sampai dagunya masih terdapat noda darah yang sepertinya asal-asalan diusapーdilap gitu maksudnya.

' _Ingin rasanya berkata anjing.._ ' batin Draco sembari ngurut dada secara imajiner.

"Bisa-bisanya cengar-cengir!" nyaris, omelan nyaris menghujani sosok manis itu. Draco duduk di kursi di samping kasur yang ditempati Harry, "Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya dengan nada jengkel. Lain di mulut, lain di hati. Dan sayangnya apa yang diucapkan dalam hati, tergambar jelas di manik mata keabuan si Malfoy muda.

Khawatir. Jelas si pirang Malfoy khawatir. Melihat noda merah yang cukup banyak, mengotori sweater juga celana yang dipakai tunangannya itu.

Harry meringis, dengan ragu ia menjawab. "Kesandungー" Namun belum selesai ia menjawab, Draco menyelanya, "kakimu sendiri?"

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sedikit takut dengan nada suara Draco yang terdengar dingin.

"Sudah kuduga." sarkas Draco. Mata tajam itu menyipit jengkel. Tak habis pikir saja.

Tunangannya itu cerobohnya bukan main.

Ternyata Harry kesandung kakinya sendiri saat berjalan di koridor perpustakaan, dimana bangunan itu cukup dekat dengan gedung Fakultas dimana Draco berada. Untungnya koridor itu tidak sepi.

Jadi sewaktu Harry jatuh dan menghantamkan mukanya ke lantai batu, mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang disana segera menolong dan membawa pemuda Potter itu ke klinik kampus.

Dan ada satu hal yang Draco herankan selain cengiran tunangannya yang habis mematahkan hidung itu. Kacamata bulat Harry tidak rusak sama sekali.

_Ajaib kan?_

Draco pun mengomeli kesayangannya itu. Menumpahkan kekhawatirannya hampir 30 menit. Sampai seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri keduanya.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry." ujar wanita itu dengan helaan nafas pelan. "Sudah 2 kali kau mematahkan anggota tubuhmu dalam sebulan ini." katanya tak habis pikir.

Karena beberapa minggu kemarin, Harry juga dibawa ke klinik setelah pemuda itu jatuh dari atas pohon. Mengakibatkan tangan kanannya patah.

Entah apa yang anak itu lakukan di atas pohon sana.

Wanita paruh baya menepuk pelan pundak Draco. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit segera nak."

"Hidungnya harus segera diperbaiki."

Draco kembali menghela nafas, "Baik Madam Poppy. Aku akan mengurusi anak nakal ini dengan baik." Mata si pirang melirik ke arah Harry dengan tajam. Setelah berekspresi takut, anak itu malah tertawa pelan. Kembali ceria seperti diawal tadi.

Madam Poppy alias Madam Pomfrey menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa ajaib dengan kelakuan 'penghuni tetap' kliniknya itu. Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan si pemuda Malfoy, wanita tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Draco melirik lagi ke arah Harry. Lengannya ditusuk-tusuk pelan dengan jemari ramping si Potter muda, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajam nan dinginnya.

"Gendong~!" Harry merentangkan tangannya. Gesture minta digendong. Mata emerald itu mencoba berkedip-kedip, mencoba meluluhkan Draco.

Draco diam saja. Bahkan tak mau mendekat ke arah tunangannya tersebut. Dan masih mempertahankan wajah seramnya.

Harry cemberut, "Kau marah?" Mata bulat itu berkedip pelan kala bertatapan dengan mata tajam Draco. Mata bulat itu bahkan menyendu.

_Pertanyaan yang lucu sekali, Harry.._

"Aku sedang senang Potty. Apa kau tidak lihat raut gembira di wajahku?" sahut Draco dingin. Well, sepertinya Draco benar-benar marah dan kesal dengan tingkah sembrono tunangannya itu. Biasanya, cukup dengan kedip-kedip mata saja, Draco bakalan luluh.

"Maaf." ujar Harry lirih, kepala dengan rambut berantkan itu menunduk. Jemarinya memainkan sweaternya, memilin-milin dengan gelisah.

"Maafmu tidak ku terima saat ini."

Draco sebenarnya tidak tega juga bertindak ketus seperti ini pada kesayangannya. Rasa kesal juga khawatir menjadi satu. Entah Harry yang dicintai masalah atau anak itu saja yang terlalu ceroboh. Putra tunggal James dan Lily Potter itu terlalu sering membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan kelakuan cerobohnya.

Hening diantara keduanya pun sirna, Draco mencoba meredakan amarahnya. Untuk saat ini, kekasih hatinya itu harus segera ditangani. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Semoga Severus ada di ruangannya."

Draco menghampiri Harry. Pemuda Malfoy itu memunggungi si bocah Potter yang langsung melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di sekitar leher Draco. Tubuh mungilnya menempeli Draco dengan erat.

"Jangan ceroboh lagi." Draco membenarkan posisi Harry yang terasa miring. Tungkainya membawa keduanya keluar dari ruangan putih beraromakan obat yang kuat.

Harry memilih diam. Karena lama kelamaan, hidungnya mulai terasa sakit.

Draco berjalan cukup cepat ke arah parkiran mobil. Dengan santai mengambil kunci mobil di saku celana bahannya dan memencet tombol otomatis untuk membuka kuncian pada pintu mobil. "Kau bisa membuatku mati muda kalau masih ceroboh begini sayang."

Dalam hati Harry merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak suka kalau tunangannya itu bersedih dan lesu seperti ini. Pelukannya menguat kala telinganya mendengar bisikan lirih yang masih bisa ia dengar dari bibir Draco, "Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu berdarah-darah seperti ini."

Ada nada sedih bahkan takut disana. Harry mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco. Menyesal dia sudah membuat Draco sebegini sedihnya.

※※※


End file.
